Four strange Roommates
by rocioam7
Summary: Scarlett vivía tranquilamente en una gran casa apartada de la gran ciudad, al lado de un pequeño y hermoso bosque. Pero un día todo iba a cambiar, cuando Slenderman junto con sus hermanos deciden mudarse a su humilde hogar durante un tiempo... ¿Como logrará convivir con ellos sin enloquecer? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.
1. Una solicitud inesperada

Fanfic basado en los Creepypastas.

 **Nota:** Los Creepypastas/personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles y los demás nombrados son de mi propiedad.

Summary: Scarlett vivía tranquilamente en una gran casa apartada de la gran ciudad, al lado de un pequeño y hermoso bosque. Pero un día todo iba a cambiar, cuando Slenderman junto con sus hermanos deciden mudarse a su humilde hogar durante un tiempo... ¿Como logrará convivir con ellos sin enloquecer? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 _ **Nota:**_ Posiblemente en este fanfic se combinará Comedia/Terror en varios aspectos. Desde situaciones dramáticas hasta cómicas.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

El título está en inglés porque suena mejor que en español XD.

* * *

Four strange Roommates

CAP 1 Una solicitud inesperada

Scarlett era una chica normal, más allá de sus gustos o características personales. Con 19 años de edad, delgada, ojos de color blanco (Ya que utiliza lentes de contacto), cabello largo de un tono marrón oscuro, uñas pintadas de plateado y un poco gótica en su estilo, vivía tranquilamente en una residencia no muy apartada de la gran ciudad, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para estar rodeada de la naturaleza, la mayor parte eran grandes campos libres de la mano del hombre e incluso un pequeño pero hermoso bosque a tan solo unos metros de su hogar.

Tenía gustos en especial hacia el terror. Al principio se dedicaba a ver películas de ese género, pero más tarde conoció por el Internet a los ya famosos "Creepypastas". De cierta forma se obsesionó y aprendió todo acerca de cada uno de ellos. Se podría decir que ya era una experta en el tema. En especial admiraba a tres de ellos. A Laughing Jack, Slenderman y a Jeff the Killer. Pero de todas formas le encantaba estudiar sobre todos sin excepciones.

Vivía sola, pero pasaba mucho tiempo en sus actividades. Ella trabajaba cinco horas diarias en un taller artístico destinado al arte audiovisual. Era un local pequeño pero muy eficiente que la ayudaba a mantenerse a ella misma y a sus pertenencias. Todo estaba perfecto así como estaba, nada más podía pedir... hasta que un día cambió todo...

Scarlett había regresado como siempre a las cinco de la tarde, ya que su trabajo era de lunes a viernes desde el medio día hasta esa hora. Entró a su casa encendiendo las luces cansada, deseando descansar sentada en su sillón viendo alguna que otra película o serie animada... ella amaba algunas caricaturas...

Así lo hizo hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada. Estaba confundida, ¿Quién llamaría a su puerta? Sabía que sus amigos no la visitarían sin un aviso previo. Sus padres vivían muy lejos como para venir de sorpresa. Quizás alguien se había perdido y buscaba algunas indicaciones... no lo sabía. Pero la razón verdadera jamás la hubiera creído.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sin habla... ¿Qué significa esto?. Esa frase se le quedó grabada en la cabeza. Frente a ella estaba una figura extremadamente alta, con un traje elegante de color negro y con una corbata roja. No tenía rostro en absoluto, y eso solo quería decir una cosa... estaba frente a frente con un auténtico creepypasta... Slenderman.

Scarlett: ¡¿S-slenderman?! (Impresionada)

Ella no sabía si debía correr, gritar o lo que sea, pero en ese momento estaba paralizada por el impacto. El hombre solo se le quedó viendo carente de ojos ladeando la cabeza como signo de confusión.

Slenderman: Buenas tardes. Seguramente está asustada o confundida...pero no debe entrar en pánico... (Pausa)... ¿Puedo pasar?. (Sonando amable)

Scarlett asintió dejando espacio para que entrara. No estaba del todo consciente de lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¡Hay un creepypasta en la casa!. ¿O era alguien disfrazado intentando hacerle una broma pesada?. No lo sabía, pero no era capaz de reaccionar o para pensar que estaba pasando realmente.

El ser alto se sentó como pudo en un sillón de la habitación. Hizo una señal para que ella hiciera lo mismo, así que la chica instintivamente se sentó al otro extremo. ¿Por qué no la había matado o por lo menos atacado todavía?.

Slenderman: No tiene porque temer señorita. No pienso hacerle daño alguno.

La chica se tranquilizó un poco, aunque aún seguía tensa... aunque como no estarlo, si bien era uno de sus personajes de terror favoritos. Era de esperar que le tuviese miedo.

Scarlett: ¿P-por qué has venido a mi casa... Slenderman? (Más calmada)

Slenderman: Es una larga historia. Sin embargo, es sencilla de explicar. Verá, he estado observándola hace un tiempo. He visto que usted sabe sobre nosotros... los creepypastas, por lo que he venido a solicitar alojamiento.

Scarlett: ¿Alojamiento? ¿Aquí? (Confusa)

Slenderman: Si, han habido algunos problemas en Slender Mansión y por el momento algunos creepypastas necesitan nuevas ubicaciones hasta que se arreglen aquellas dificultades.

Scarlett: ¿Aquí?

Slenderman: Viendo que tu ya nos conocías, pensaba que sería más fácil que nos aceptaras que en el lugar de alguien nuevo en el tema.

Scarlett: E-espera... Dijiste... ¿Nos aceptaras? ¿Más creepypastas quieren vivir en mi casa? (Un poco asustada)

Slenderman: Si, mis hermanos de hecho. Los demás tienen que buscar en otro lugar... aunque quien sabe... podrían aparecer por aquí en un día de estos.

Scarlett: ¿Todos... tus hermanos? (Asustada por uno de ellos en especial)

Slenderman: Así es, pero me prometieron comportarse.

Scarlett: (Suspira) Bueno... mi hogar es lo bastante grande para todos... pero quiero que se mantengan bajo control... no quiero un caos a mi alrededor.

Slenderman: Muy bien, ellos vendrán pronto.

Scarlett: Será solo por un tiempo... ¿Verdad?.

Slenderman: Eso espero... tienen que restaurar la mansión para poder regresar... quizás lleve semanas... meses... o años... (Susurrando la última parte, apenas audible)

Scarlett: Mmmm... ten en cuenta que mi casa no es un hotel, además no pienso servirles, si es que me entiendes... ¿Y qué pasa si alguien viene de visita? (Preocupada)

Slenderman: Nos esconderemos... al menos que no te moleste nuestra presencia.

Scarlett: A mi no me molesta... me asusta pensar en como reaccionarían los visitantes...

Slenderman: Comprendo. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Nada malo pasará.

Scarlett: Ok... cuando lleguen tus hermanos comenzamos a organizarnos. (En ese mismo momento se escucha un golpe leve en la puerta de entrada).

Slenderman: Son ellos de seguro... Abre la puerta, no te dañarán.

Scarlett: De acuerdo... (Dirigiéndose a la entrada)

Cuando la abrió se encontró primero con el más feliz de los hermanos Slender... Splendorman con su típica vestimenta colorida.

Splendorman: ¡Hola señorita, soy Splendorman, mucho gusto! (Sonriendo muy animado)

Scarlett: Oh, hola. (Sorprendida)

Splendorman: Ellos son Trenderman y... Offenderman. (Señalándolos)

Trenderman: Tiene un gusto de vestir... extravagante... interesante. (Con sus típicas actitudes acerca de la moda)

Cuando Offenderman la vio empujó lejos a su hermano mientras sacaba una de sus rosas rojas...

Offenderman: Una hermosa rosa para una preciosa chica ~. (Dijo de una forma caballerosa mientras le ofrecía la flor ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: No gracias... (La rechaza) Ya estoy al tanto de tus intenciones... no pienso caer tan fácil. (Dando unos pasos atrás)

El nombrado dejó caer su sonrisa... esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba...

Offenderman: Como desee... pero rechazar mi oferta trae graves consecuencias ~... (Dijo con un tono lento pero amenazante)

Scarlett: Yo acepté que se quedaran en mi casa, pero si se comportan... en especial tu. (Mirando molesta al hermano mayor del grupo)

Offenderman: Ya verás... nadie consigue resistirse a mi ~. (Regresando su amplia sonrisa)

Scarlett: Inténtalo. No lograrás nada conmigo. (Cruzada de brazos)

Offenderman: Reto aceptado, preciosura ~. (Observando a la chica fijamente con sus ojos inexistentes)

La chica ignoró sus palabras mientras entraba a su casa con los tres hermanos Slender siguiéndola. Ella les indicó que tomaran asiento para llegar a un acuerdo.

Scarlett: Ya tuve una corta conversación con Slenderman mientras no estaban, él les explicará las reglas si quieren permanecer aquí. Ahora veamos... donde dormirán... si es que duermen.

Slenderman: En algunas ocasiones... si.

Scarlett: Bien, solo tengo una habitación para las visitas... los otros tres deberán ocupar estos sillones o algo...

Offenderman: ¿Qué te parece si compartes tu cama conmigo? No me molesta dormir apretado ~ ... (Ampliando su sonrisa aún más)

Scarlett: No, jamás. ¡Aunque termines en el suelo a mi cuarto no entrarás! (Asustada) O_o

Offenderman: Ya veremos ~ ...

Trenderman: ¿Tienes algún ropero para guardar mis trajes? (Cambiando de tema)

Scarlett: Si, usa el de la habitación de huéspedes.

Trenderman: Bien.

Splendorman: ¿Puedo alegrar un poco el ambiente con algún adorno... globos... o algo colorido? ¡Es muy deprimente! D:

Scarlett: Mi casa la dejas como está.

Splendorman: Oh... está bien. ):

Slenderman: Sobre nuestros horarios. Salimos muy a menudo durante las noches y a veces durante el día.

Scarlett: Como quieran, yo trabajo cinco horas al día de lunes a viernes, a partir del medio día. No quiero destrucción mientras no estoy presente.

Slenderman: No hay problema... ¿No es cierto? (Observando a sus hermanos, todos asienten)

Scarlett: Bien, hagan lo que quieran, me voy a descansar. (Cansada)

Offenderman: ¿Lo que queramos? (Dijo en un tono tan bajo que nadie logró oírlo)

Cuando llegó a su habitación se fue directo a acostar, todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo ya que eran más de la una de la mañana... había sido un día demasiado agotador... Parecía ser una noche tranquila hasta que sintió algo moverse a su costado... mala señal...

Cuando encendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama quedó en shock al ver a Offenderman junto a ella...

Offenderman: Hola, Scarlett ~ ... (Con su típica sonrisa)

Scarlett: ¡SLENDERMAN O QUIEN SEA AYUDA! (Gritó a más no poder)

Slenderman: (Tele-transportándose a la habitación) ¡Déjala en paz! (Sacando sus tentáculos)

Offenderman: Solo quería agradecerle por su generosidad... ya sabes... a mi estilo ~.

Scarlett: ¡Sácalo de mi cuarto! (Nerviosa)

Offenderman: Oh, vamos. ¿No quieres divertirte un poco? ~.

Scarlett: NO D:

Slenderman: No empecemos una pelea, vete ahora. (Ordenándole)

Offenderman; No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez... (Saliendo)

Slenderman: No te preocupes, ya todo está bien.

Scarlett: Manténganlo apartado de mi. (Asustada)

Slenderman: Haremos lo que podamos... ya sabes que no es fácil vigilarlo las 24 HS al día...

Scarlett: Si, lo se... ¡Pero al menos mientras intento dormir!

Slenderman: Está bien, ahora descansa. (Se teletransporta fuera de la habitación)

Scarlett se volvió a acostar... sin duda, tener a los hermanos Slender en su casa no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensaba...

* * *

¡Un nuevo fanfic! YAY

Hace más de un mes que quería hacer algo sobre creepypastas... al principio pensé hacer una serie de One-Shots, después una historia similar a esta con otros personajes... ¡Hasta que me decidí con los hermanos Slender!.

No se preocupen, solo habrán insinuaciones acerca de lo que quiere Offenderman, no pasará nada Hardcore. :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	2. El inicio de los problemas

Fanfic basado en los Creepypastas.

Nota: Los Creepypastas/personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles y los demás nombrados son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Guest Gracias, y los próximos capítulos serán más cómicos, solo que en este hay un poco de drama... pero para ambientar bien en relación con los personajes.

* * *

Four strange Roommates

CAP 2 El inicio de los problemas

Scarlett despertó tras escuchar su reloj despertador. Se levantó de la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos intentando quitarse el cansancio. Su mente estaba en blanco por el momento, hasta que recordó todo lo del día anterior... y los creepypastas que vivían ahora en su casa... vaya problema. ¿Cómo terminaría todo?.

Fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y cambiar su ropa de cama por una remera azul con unos pantalones oscuros. Aún faltaban dos horas para el trabajo, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de otro día laboral más...

Cuando llegó se dedicó a preparar una taza de café con pan tostado. Mientras esperaba llegó el hermano más alegre de la raza Slender.

Splendorman: ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estas? (Feliz... como casi siempre)

Scarlett: H-hola Splendorman... supongo que bien... preparándome para otro día de trabajo... (Dando un pequeño bostezo)

Splendorman: Oh... los humanos... deberían trabajar menos para ser más felices... ustedes son demasiado complicados como para entenderlos...

Scarlett: Es fácil para ti... no tienes que mantener una casa y a ti mismo a través del dinero... (Sirviéndose el café y el pan sobre la mesa)

Splendorman: Aún así, lo considero una exageración. (Tomando asiento)

Scarlett: ¿Dónde están los demás? (Curiosa)

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, llegó Offenderman apoyándose en una pared...

Offenderman: Slender solamente desapareció... de seguro se fue a buscar... alimento. Y Trenderman, como siempre, en las tiendas de moda y esas cosas que solo él las encuentra interesante... (Cruzado de brazos)

Scarlett: Ahhh.. Bueno, de todos modos, pronto deberé irme. (Tomando su café)

Offenderman: Eres realmente aburrida, ¿Sigues negando en aceptar mi rosa? ~

Scarlett: No insistas... búscate a otra. ¬¬

Offenderman: Si me conoces como dices, ya debes saber que no me rindo tan fácil. ~

Scarlett: Si quieres quedarte en mi casa, no me molestes más. (Molesta)

Offenderman: No prometo nada. ~

Una vez que terminó su desayuno se fue de regreso a su habitación, se cambió de ropa de nuevo, un atuendo más apropiado para salir a la calle, y se dispuso a irse a trabajar, todavía faltaba una hora, pero como la ciudad quedaba lejos, necesitaba al menos cuarenta minutos para llegar en auto.

Scarlett: (Observando a los dos hermanos Slender) Ya me voy al trabajo... estaré de vuelta alrededor de las seis de la tarde.. ¡No destruyan nada mientras no estoy! (Saliendo)

Offenderman: Ufff... solo piensa en el trabajo... mejor me iré a la ciudad para distraerme un poco... ~ (Sin borrar su amplia sonrisa)

Unas dos horas más tarde llegó Slenderman a la casa con su tele-transportación, y su hermano le dio la bienvenida...

Splendorman: ¡Hola, bienvenido!

Slenderman: Hola... voy a descansar... hoy fue muy agotador atrapar a mis presas... (Cansado)

Splendorman: ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Slenderman: Al principio iba a ir detrás de un niño de 8 años cuando sentí que alguien estaba agarrando una de mis hojas... y tuve que ir por el sujeto en vez de aquel niño... resultó difícil atraparlo, pero como era de esperar, no logró conseguir todas las notas.

Splendorman: Deberías calmarte y alegrarte más... ¡Como yo!

Slenderman: Debes estar bromeando...

Splendorman: ¡Lo digo en serio!

Slenderman: Mejor olvídalo, no pienso cambiar. Además, ya es suficiente tener a un Slender tan alegre como tu en este mundo... (Cruzando los brazos)

Splendorman: D:

Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente Scarlett regresó a su hogar extremadamente molesta... y con obvias razones.

Scarlett: ¡Esto es insoportable! (Llamando al atención de los tres hermanos)

Trenderman: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Hoy no pude encontrar ninguna prenda que me guste! D:

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué? Eso no... ¡El problema es Offenderman! ¡Tiene que irse, pero ya! (Furiosa)

Slenderman: ¿Qué hizo? (Nervioso)

Scarlett. ¡Fue a la misma ciudad donde trabajo, y me persiguió sin descanso hasta mi pequeña oficina en el taller! ¡No puede ser tan molesto! ¡Y esto no acaba aquí!

Offenderman: (Llegando) ¡Scarlett, entiende, solo quería conocer tu empleo!

Scarlett: ¿Y por eso convertiste mi oficina en un caos? ¡No me dejaste un segundo sola, las últimas tres horas vigilándome a menos de un metro de distancia! (Agresiva)

Offenderman: Quiero ser... tu amigo cercano, me intereso por ti ~

Scarlett: ¡Ya llegaste al límite! ¡Sal de mi casa ahora! (Señalando la salida)

Offenderman: No lo haré. (Negando con la cabeza)

Scarlett: No pienso seguir tolerando tus juegos.

Slenderman: (Dando un paso adelante) Hablaré con él, dale otra oportunidad.. (Sonando sincero)

Scarlett: Pero es obvio que no piensa cambiar... ¡Mejor que viva en un basurero o lo que sea!

Offenderman: ¿Cómo dices tal cosa? (Borrando su sonrisa)

Splendorman: (Acercándose a la chica) Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación. Podemos hablar un rato si quieres para mejorar tu ánimo. (Ofreciéndole una sonrisa)

Scarlett: (Suspira) Bien... pero más le vale cambiar su actitud o que empiece a buscar otro lugar donde quedarse. (Molesta)

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio mientras el resto de los hermanos permanecieron en el cuarto...

Slenderman: ¿Por qué siempre causas problemas? ¡Por tu culpa es probable que quiera que todos nos vayamos de aquí!

Offenderman: Encontrarla fue de casualidad... fui a la ciudad por otras razones.

Trenderman: No quise decir nada. Pero estuve en la ciudad hoy, y vi como la molestabas todo el día con tus caprichos.

Offenderman: Ustedes no comprenden mi situación... (Cruzado de brazos)

Slenderman: Piensa lo que quieras, pero gracias a tus acciones ella ya no confía en nosotros.

Offenderman: P-pero...

Slenderman: Discúlpate con ella y prométele no entrometerte más.

Offenderman: ¡Bien, lo haré, pero déjenme tranquilo! (Dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica)

En medio del camino se encontró con Splendorman...

Splendorman: ¿Piensas ir con ella? Mejor contrólate, no está de humor después de... este día. Necesita descansar... en especial de ti.

Offenderman: No pienses mal, me obligan a disculparme... lo voy a intentar. (Con un tono de aburrimiento)

Splendorman: Pues no suenas interesado en hacerlo...

Offenderman: Ya verás... no soy tan insensible como piensan.

Splendorman: ¡Entonces demuéstralo! (Sonriendo)

Por primera vez en su vida como ser sobrenatural, Offenderman intentó ser amable... Tocó la puerta de la habitación de la chica tres veces, para después entrar... Cuando ella lo vio le dedicó una mirada de disgusto...

Scarlett: Otra vez tu... será mejor que te alejes de mi antes de que comience una guerra.

Offenderman: Solo vine para... disculparme. (Dijo resignado)

Scarlett: ¿Cómo podría creerte?

Offenderman: Lo digo de verdad... aunque sea algo nuevo para mi... me disculpo por estar tan pesado el día de hoy... Prometo no molestarte durante tu turno de trabajo.

Scarlett: ¿Y qué me dices del resto del día?

Offenderman: No puedo jurar cosas imposibles... ¡Demasiado que pienso cumplir lo que dije!

Scarlett: Ok, ok... pero más te vale cumplirla.

Offenderman: ¡Por supuesto! Además... me siento obligado a recompensarte de alguna forma... ~

Scarlett: No arruines tu disculpa. ¬¬

Offenderman: Oh, de acuerdo, como quieras, solo permíteme hacerte un regalo de... amistad... (Se acerca y le ofrece una rosa púrpura) Tómala, te prometo que no tiene truco, y esta no es una proposición para... ya sabes. ~

Scarlett lo miró nerviosa, era difícil creerle, era muy sencillo sospechar de él. Pero después de unos segundos decidió agarrarla...

Scarlett: Más te vale no engañarme... No pienses que acepto de esa manera tu rosa.

Offenderman: No, pero la próxima vez que te ofrezca otra... ya sabes lo que quiero. ~ (Ampliado su sonrisa)

Scarlett: No te preocupes, te seguro que no pienso aceptarla. (Con tono de burla)

Offenderman: Ya veremos... (Pausa) No te preocupes, ya me tengo que ir, al menos que quieras... que me quede. ~

Scarlett: No, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada. Gracias (Riendo)

Offenderman: Como desees... hasta mañana. ~ (Sale de la habitación)

Cuando llegó a la sala vio a sus otros tres hermanos observándolo con seriedad...

Slenderman: Espero una respuesta sincera... Solamente te disculpaste... ¿Verdad?

Offenderman: Así es, y me da gusto que mi hermano nunca piense mal de mi... (Con una sonrisa burlona)

Splendorman: ¿Piensas dejarla un poco tranquila?

Offenderman: Por supuesto, al menos durante su turno laboral... después no aclaro nada. ~

Trenderman: De los cuatro, siempre fuiste el más conflictivo. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a la moda? ¡Es de tiempo completo! ¡Sería un excelente pasatiempo para alguien de tu estilo!

Slenderman: No creo que en moda, pero busca algo más que hacer.

Splendorman: Quizás serías un buen invitado en una de mis fiestas con los niños... (Sonriendo)

Offenderman: Sabes que prefiero a personas... más mayores. ~

Slenderman: Solo no hagas enojar a la única humana que nos ofrece su casa para quedarnos. ¬¬

Él asiente fastidiado... no quería limitarse en esos aspectos... pero no tenía de otra, debía mantener todo bajo control.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, en el siguiente habrán nuevas "aventuras" con otro de los hermanos Slender. Quería poner a Offenderman primero ya que es uno de los más conflictivos al momento de estar con una persona... en especial porque Scarlett es una chica XD.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	3. Una reunión poco usual

Fanfic basado en los Creepypastas.

Nota: Los Creepypastas/personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores; solamente mi OC Scarlett Abyles y los demás nombrados son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica.

* * *

Four strange Roommates

CAP 3 Una reunión poco usual

En los siguientes días todo transcurrió "normal". Scarlett estuvo trabajando en un nuevo proyecto el cual había terminado tan solo el día anterior. Por el momento se encontraba libre y para su suerte recién comenzaba el fin de semana, osea, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin problema alguno... claro, mientras sus cuatro compañeros sobrenaturales la acompañaban en la casa...

Durante esos días no sucedió nada extraño, simplemente lo típico, Slenderman desaparecía en la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial durante la noche, posiblemente se ocultaba en los bosques cercanos con la intención de cazar humanos, Splendorman también salía de vez en cuando, pero pocas veces mencionaba al respecto... quizás quería ocultar sus acciones. Trenderman solía salir durante la tarde y llegar a la noche con varios paquetes cuyo contenido era ignorado por la chica humana, ya que no le interesaba realmente... y Offenderman, quien sabe, de seguro haciendo de las suyas a lo largo de las noches, como sería de esperar.

Como ya era viernes en la noche Scarlett había regresado a su hogar agotada... Solo deseaba descansar el resto de la noche, pero no sería para nada sencillo lograrlo...

Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada se encontró con Splendorman dándole la bienvenida de buen humor. No había ningún problema con ello, de hecho era agradable tener un saludo amistoso, ya que como vivía sola, nadie lo hacía.

Splendorman: ¡Bienvenida de regreso! ¿Como estuvo tu día?

Scarlett: Oh... bien, mucho trabajo, como siempre... (Suspira) Será mejor que me vaya a descansar hasta mañana.

Splendorman: ¿Lo dices en serio? Creí que eras de esas personas que buscan divertirse en los fines de semana... ya sabes, después de una semana pesada... (Desanimado)

Scarlett: Quisiera... pero no estoy en condiciones. Estoy agotada. (Cansada)

En ese momento llegó Trenderman con un paquete entre sus brazos...

Trenderman: Encontré esto en una tienda de moda en el centro de la ciudad... Lo compré para ti como agradecimiento por dejar quedarnos aquí... toma.. (Se lo entrega)

Cuando lo abre vio que era un vestido de color morado con negro, bastante elegante. Ella lo observó sorprendida...

Scarlett: ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias! (Feliz)

Trenderman: Pensé que sería de tu agrado... en especial porque es morado y he visto que te gusta mucho ese color.

Scarlett: Es verdad. Gracias, me lo probaré de inmediato. (Se va a su habitación)

Después de colocárselo se vio en un espejo, el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas... en pocas palabras, le encantaba como lucía. Regresó a la habitación viendo que tanto Slender como Offender habían llegado también...

Scarlett: ¿Como me queda? (Llamando la atención de todos los presentes)

Trenderman: De maravilla... además esos colores van muy bien en ti. (Opinando)

Splendorman: Concuerdo, precioso.

Offenderman: (Acercándose) Oh,oh... sin palabras... ~ (Entusiasmado)

Slenderman: No empieces ¬¬

Scarlett: Gracias a todos, es un hermoso regalo Trenderman. Tienes muy buen gusto.

Offenderman: ¿Y sabes lo que iría perfectamente con ese atuendo? La rosa púrpura que te ofrecí el otro día... ~

Scarlett: Puede que tengas razón... esperen un segundo... (Se dirige a su cuarto)

Slenderman: ¿Acaso le ofreciste una de tus rosas en lugar de arreglar los problemas que causaste? (Serio)

Offenderman: No sospeches, no se la di con malas intenciones, es una promesa... por lo menos _esa_ rosa. ~

La chica volvió a la habitación con el presente color morado entre sus manos...

Scarlett: Creo que iría bien implementada en el vestido... ¿Pero donde sería el lugar adecuado? (Pensando)

Offenderman se acercó tomando aquella rosa púrpura a su vez que la colocaba en el cabello de la chica...

Offenderman: Allí estaría perfecta. ~

Scarlett. ¿Tu crees?... Si, creo que tienes razón...

Trenderman: ¿Qué te parece salir para estrenar tu nueva vestimenta? Sería divertido.

Scarlett: Me parece una buena idea... pero esta noche no... porque ya lo había mencionado... estoy extremadamente exhausta.

Slenderman: Scarlett.. cambiando de tema... (Pausa) ... ¿Podríamos hacer una reunión pequeña de creepypastas durante la noche, mañana?.

Scarlett: Claro, mientras se comporten, no destruyan nada, ni intenten asesinarme...

Slenderman: No lo harán, y si es necesario, yo mismo me encargaré de detenerlos en casos extremos...

Scarlett: ¿A quienes piensas invitar?

Slenderman: A los más cercanos, por supuesto. Creo que entre ellos se encuentran Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Smile Dog, Laughing Jack, Sally y a dos de mis Proxys... Masky y Hoodie.

Scarlett: ¿No que era una pequeña reunión? (Preocupada)

Slenderman: Teniendo en cuenta la existencia de todos los creepypastas... no es gran cosa.

Splendorman: No tiene por qué ponerse nerviosa. Intente llevarse bien con ellos, al principio puede ser difícil, pero te acostumbrarás y te agradará su compañía.

Offenderman: En cualquier caso... siempre puedes venir conmigo, te mantendré alejada de todos esos lunáticos... ~

Scarlett: No, gracias. Además tu eres mucho peor que uno de esos "Lunáticos" ¬¬

Trenderman: Seguramente te llevarás bien con todos...

Slenderman: Y se tu misma, además.. ¿Ya los conoces en cierto modo no es así? Utiliza tu conocimiento a favor para llevarte bien con cada uno de ellos.

Scarlett: Ok, pero no permitiré que Eyeless Jack guarde órganos en mi refrigerador y esas cosas...

Slenderman: Nosotros no nos haremos responsables en ese tipo de casos... habla con él por tu cuenta.

Scarlett: Uff... ya me lo imagino... De seguro al final me robará un riñón o algo...

Slenderman: No lo hará, puedes estar segura de ello... incluso aunque quiera, ninguno de nosotros se lo permitiríamos.

Splendorman: Por supuesto que no... ya eres nuestra compañera. (Trenderman asiente)

Offenderman: ¿Crees que permitiría que alguien más que yo te ponga una mano encima? ~ (Ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: OMG, no. O_o,

Offenderman: Jejee, ya te lo dije, nunca me doy por vencido... en algún momento caerás por mis encantos... todos lo hacen. ~

Scarlett: Volviendo al tema... (Nerviosa) Solo será por una noche.. ¿No?.

Slenderman: Así es... Por lo menos hasta alguna otra reunión..

Scarlett: No es que me desagrade la visita de los creepypastas - mientras no me maten - pero también no quiero que se les haga costumbre...

Slenderman: Era de esperar que lo dijeras, pero lamentablemente muchos de ellos me consideran como un líder. Debo mantener cierto control y asegurarme de cada uno de sus estados. Sin contar mi obligación con mis Proxys ...

Scarlett: Y si lo que dices es verdad... ¿Por qué no va a venir tu tercer Proxy... Ticci Toby?

Slenderman: Es que ahora se instaló muy lejos de aquí... pero es probable que llegue en algún otro momento.

Scarlett: Ahhh, eso tiene más sentido.

Splendorman: Y no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de preparar la reunión. Solo ve a descansar para mañana en la noche. Ya que conviene que los conozcas personalmente y bien despierta para no caer en alguno de sus trucos...

Scarlett: Si... será mejor que me dedique a dormir ahora... Entonces... ¡Hasta manaña! (Se despide dirigiéndose a su habitación)

Después de cambiarse de ropa y colocar la rosa púrpura de nuevo en un estante se acostó tranquilamente en su cama, mañana iba a ser una noche complicada... Tan solo imaginar a todo un grupo de creepypastas invadiendo su hogar la asustaba... pero le prometieron que nada malo iba a suceder... pero... ¿Podría estar segura de ello?.

* * *

¡Se añadirán más personajes a la historia! :D

Nota: No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que se actualizará muy de vez en cuando... gracias por la comprensión.

Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. AVISO

Esto no es una actualización...

Como veo que el número de seguidores aumentó un poco desde la última vez que lo continué, daré este aviso...

 **Voy a seguir la historia** , pero no en estos momentos, ya que estoy con otro proyecto. Cuando acabe mi otro fanfic "SCP Una cura para la maldad" regresaré a este.

Hasta entonces no subiré más episodios... Quizás hasta unos meses...

¡Hasta entonces! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
